


Stand By Me

by IndulgentInferno



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smartass Dean Winchester, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Wine, its just cute shit that i crave sometimes, thats all i can think to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentInferno/pseuds/IndulgentInferno
Summary: Sam and Y/N share a moment after the boys return from a hunt.





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've posted in a while, and my first Supernatural story to be published.   
> I wrote this for the non-dominant challenge on tumblr. Writing only with my non-dominant hand, a single draft that took 3 hours and 23 minutes to complete.  
> I might go back in and repost after editing but it only seems fair to post as is here too.  
> You can find me on tumblr @ketchacabra (my supernatural and writing blog) or @edge-oftonight (my everything blog).

Pouring the last drops of wine from the bottle, I smiled and leaned against the table. The bunker is silent except for the usual soft hum of the generators that are hidden deep in the bunker. Deciding that its too quiet, I open my phone and turn on my favourite playlist. As the music plays I dance around the library, wine glass still in hand.

I lose track of time as I dance around, my dress sweeping the floor and the wine warming my soul. Soon enough my glass is empty and I wander through the bunker to find the kitchen and an unopened bottle of wine.

The music follows me through the otherwise silent passages of the bunker. As I reach the library, empty glass in one hand and new bottle in the other. With a now full glass of wine I check my phone and find a string of messages from Sam letting me know they’ll be home soon and how much he misses me. I let myself get lost in the music again as I wait for them to get home. The song fades out and my favourite begins. I sing as I refill my glass, my thoughts wandering to a certain tall hunter who stole my heart.

The bunker door is the least subtle door ever invented and creaks loudly as the boys arrive home. They make their way into the bunker, finding me still singing and dancing with my wine, with Dean trailing behind an eager Sam. I twirl around, carefree and loving the swish of my dress as I turn. Without realising Sam had come closer I collide into him, his arms the only thing stopping me from tumbling over.

I find myself lost in his eyes when I look up to him. He smiles, dimples showing and hair falling around his face, ‘Hi beautiful.’

‘Hi Sam.’ I can’t stop the blush creeping onto my cheeks as he stares at me. He pulls me into a bear hug, and I sink into him, awkwardly holding my wine out so I don’t spill it over us as he pulls me impossibly close.

Dean clears his throat, ‘Its good to see you sweetheart, but I’m not hanging around you two lovebirds.’

I pull away from Sam and he reluctantly lets me go, ‘Dean, I missed you too.’ I set my wine down on the closest table, which earns me a pointed look from Dean. I respond with puppy dog eyes and a pout, ‘Don’t be like that.’

‘Sweetheart, I’ve been stuck in a car with him for hours. All he’s done is talk about seeing you again, I don’t want to keep him from you.’

Sam laughs at Dean and I can’t help but join in, ‘Okay, fine. But I want you up for breakfast, we’re eating as a family. Its been too long since I’ve seen you boys. I stocked up on bacon and I’ll even make pancakes.’

Dean pulls me in for a quick hug, ‘Sure sweetheart.’ Eyeing the two bottles of wine on the table he adds a cheeky, ‘we’ll see if you’re still up for it in the morning.’

Throwing a light punch at Dean’s shoulder I laugh, ‘shut up Dean.’

‘Yeah Dean, shut up.’ Sam echoes.

The three of us laugh and Dean turns and walks off to his room for the night. Just as he’s about to turn down the hall to the bedrooms he calls out, ‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do you crazy kids!’

‘Go to bed old man.’ I yell back.

I turn and look at Sam, who’s still smiling. His smile makes me feel like a deer in headlights. He takes a step away from the table he is leaning on, ‘I missed you baby.’

‘I missed you too Sam.’

‘C’mere,’ Sam opens his arms up and I step into them. His arms wrap around me tight and he presses a kiss to the top of my head. ‘What’d you get up to while we we’re gone?’

‘Not much, just cleaned up a bit and went for a couple supply runs. I did some of our laundry too, I had to get rid of my favourite jeans because they were covered in vamp.’ I exaggerate with a shudder and I can feel Sam chuckle. ‘I went and bought some more, I picked you and Dean up a couple things too. I restocked the beer, Dean’s whiskey and treated myself to some wine. What about you guys, how was the hunt?’

‘I see that,’ Sam replies. ‘It was easy, just a salt and burn. That didn’t stop me from missing you though. I’m just glad to be home now. Dean even agreed to take a couple days before we head out again. You tagging along next time?’

‘That’s not too bad. I miss the easy jobs, sometimes fighting angels and demons and gods messes with me. Like give me a vamp any day.’ Sam hums in agreement, his arms still tight around me. ‘I’m glad, I love just being here with you, no monsters just us. Yeah, I will. I don’t like being here alone too long, I just wanted to take a couple days to get this place liveable again.’

Sam doesn’t respond, he just holds me close. Its quiet moments like these that make every bad part of this life (and there are a lot) worth it. I never feel safer than when I’m in Sam’s arms, it’s like nothing can touch me. Neither of us speak, I start to hum along with the music that is still playing in the background.

Sam starts swaying us to the music, a sappy love song is now playing. ‘Y/N?’ He asks, snapping me out of my daze.

‘Yeah?’ I respond dreamily.

‘I asked what song was playing when we got home?’

‘Oh, _Stand By Me._ ’ I say.

‘Turn it back on?’ he asks.

‘Sure.’ I pull away from him to get to my phone. ‘Why, do you know it’s my favourite?’

‘It is?’ He asks, cute confusion in his smile.

‘Yeah, this version anyway. You didn’t know?’ I laugh.

He shook his head, ‘I thought maybe Zepplin like Dean, you’ve always listened to his music.’

‘Oh, I do. It’s not my favourite, although Dean does have a great taste in music.’ Sam shaking his head makes me laugh even more, ‘Seriously, not that I’m complaining but why do you want me to put it on?’

‘When we walked in and I saw you dancing you seemed so carefree and happy,’ He says, a sheepish grin spreading across his features. ‘Y/N, will you dance with me?’

‘Sam Winchester, I’d love to.’

Picking up my phone to turn on the song, I take another sip of my wine. I press play and as the soft sounds of guitar echo through the library Sam takes me back in his arms.

We slowly move with the music, neither of us saying a word, both just content in each other’s embrace. The fuzzy feeling from the wine is slowly ebbing away and being replaced with the butterflies and warmth that being with Sam brings. There’s no feeling like it on this earth and not enough words to describe it, every adjective doesn’t quite fit.

The song is so fitting for this moment with Sam. It’s peaceful, there are no monsters here but even if there were, I’d make it through anything with that man by my side. Thanks to the whirlpool of emotions, a single tear slides down my cheek.

I sing the second verse softly against Sam, feeling every word deep in my soul. _‘If the sky we look upon_  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won’t cry, I wont cry  
No, I won’t shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand by me’

As the final chorus plays and the songs fades away Sam and I remain silent, there’s no need for words.

Sam pulls away from the hug, leaning in for a kiss when he see’s the unshed tears in my eyes. ‘Baby, what’s wrong?’

‘Nothing,’ I whisper, unconvincingly. He doesn’t seem to buy it but before he can ask anything else I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him back closer to me. My lips are on his in a second, in that moment I have no words for him and this is the best I can do. He pulls me closer, his arms snaking around my waist. The world falls away, in this moment we’re the only things in the world. There are no sparks or fireworks like it’s told in cliché romance novels, instead a blaze of wild fire set aflame in my soul.

We pull apart, a muddle of laboured breathing and dreamily staring into each other’s eyes. Sam stares at me adoringly and my heart feels like it could burst. That was like no kiss we’d ever shared, and we’ve kissed plenty. From stolen kisses in Baby when Dean was paying for gas, lazy kisses in bed, surprise PDA to divert attention to the passionate kisses when we can’t get enough of each other.

‘I love you so much Sam.’ The words all but fall out of my mouth as I stare into his eyes.

His smile grows, dimples deepening and his eyes doing that adorable little crinkly thing. ‘I love you too Y/N.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think. Feedback means the world.   
> What did you like? What's your favourite part? Do you want to see more?


End file.
